Carry on my Wayward Sun- OC's Needed
by LinkMaster997
Summary: hey, open this and read it, then do what it asks (duh) A/N- please include guild emblem color and location as well as typical apparel please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello my friends, it's your favorite author LinkMaster997 here with NEWZZZZZZZ. I apologize for not updating anything in like, months for those who have heard of me, if you haven't well, go eat your pants(JK!) anywho, the big news is the announcement of a new original guild fic (like there aren't already a MILLION of those.) but hey, it's an Original Guild fic, people like grapes. So as with any original guild, OC's NEEDED (duh.) so format will not really matter as long as I get the gist of the character and I would like it in list format please. But PM me with them or Review me with them. This is not the story. When I receive sufficient (woah big word) OC's then I will post a final list here, and then post the story titled- Carry on my Wayward Sun (Wayward Sun is the name of the guild) and in addition, I will be working in collaboration with PrincessCarly28 (look her up, she is really cool) she'll be helping me with certain aspects of guild life that I suck at, like the typical daily stuff and Romance (OMG someone ban the loser(JK) he's putting romance in a fanfiction heaven forbid) but I thank her for helping me with that, she will also be developing OC's to use in the fiction because well, she's a big part of it. Also if you idiots think I'm piggybacking off some random writer also doing and original guild fic then go eat your pants because I've wanted to write and original guild fic for a LONG time. Format Gist-**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Weight-**

**Hair Style/Color- (like length and stuff and how they tend to have it)**

**Eye Color/Shape- (kinda self-explanatory) **

**Personality- (Go all out with this, I need to know the character if I'm going to write about them(Include things like how they act around friends, family, rivals etc.))**

**Magic- (It's Fairy Tale, what did you expect(please be very detailed in this))**

**Spells- (Be INSANLY specific about specific spells and powers) **

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Favorite Food-**

**Strengths- (what makes them strong)**

**Weaknesses- (sorry, but no mage is invincible)**

**What They Like in a Person- (hello, romance aspect (please be specific (and if you're working in collaboration with another or want them paired with someone specific please say so (No manga characters accepted for this section for pairings))))**

**History- (why your character is who he/she is, it could be tragic, joyous or in-between and please go crazy with this I want good backstories so I know who I'm writing for)**

**Well, that's about it. Recap-**

**PM me with OC's for the fic**

**This is not what the story will be posted under**

**Lists will be updated I guess**

**Look up PrincessCarly28 if your into NaLu or just want a good romance story**

**But, that's about it, hit that Follow button to stay updated and keep an eye out for what I do next (it may surprise you) but, happy Reading/Writing**

**Link**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok, so this is what I have so far (side note- the guild emblem is a sun with eight points curling around with a pair of eagle wings behind it) **

**Wayward Sun-**

**Kahlil Uchima- Guardian Mage and Guild Master (LinkMaster997)**

**Ren Kuroyami- Shadow God Slayer and S-Class Mage (PrinceOfTheMatrix88)**

**Rine Steiner- Blue Electricity Mage (Erine28)**

**Reika- Re-Quip Mage and S-Class Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Chizuru- Water Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Risa- Celestial Dragon Slayer (PrincessCarly28)**

**Azure Tiamat- Diamond Mage and S-Class Mage (Dreamer852)**

**Mark Edward Lee- Death Mage and S-Class Mage (Mark358)**

**Kellan Westmore- Nova Dragon Slayer (LinkMaster997)**

**Gresh Gladstone- Wood Mage and S-Class Mage (LinkMaster997)**

**This is what I have so far, I'll accept two more S-Class mages and really, I like dragon slayers but no overdoing it. LET IT CONTINUE**

**Link**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I would like to thank everyone who has been sending me OC's I love you all very much. But I figured I'd update the list quick and add a sample of just what this fic will be.**

**Wayward Sun Characters**

**Kahlil Uchima- Guardian Mage and Guild Master (LinkMaster997)**

**Ren Kuroyami- Shadow God Slayer and S-Class Mage (PrinceOfTheMatrix88)**

**Rine Steiner- Blue Electricity Mage (Erine28)**

**Reika- Re-Quip Mage and S-Class Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Chizuru- Water Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Risa- Celestial Dragon Slayer (PrincessCarly28)**

**Azure Tiamat- Diamond Mage and S-Class Mage (Dreamer852)**

**Mark Edward Lee- Death Mage and S-Class Mage (Mark358)**

**Antonio Rodrigues- Fire Mage (crankiestnebula)**

**Kellan Westmore- Nova Dragon Slayer (LinkMaster997)**

**Gresh Gladstone- Wood Mage and S-Class Mage (LinkMaster997)**

**Now for a brief segment of Chapter Zero, the prologue that I'll post on the main story. **

**Chapter 0**

** "I see construction is coming along nicely Master." Gresh said approaching the slightly older man**

** "I suppose Gresh, it's taking too much time though." The twenty eight year old told his short green haired friend. Gresh didn't know how to respond so he sat down on the ground beside his master and began drawing in the dirt.**

** "What's this Gresh?" Kahlil asked kneeling down to the young mages level**

** "It's our completed guild hall." Gresh said shooting Kahlil a toothy grin. Kahlil tilted his head and further inspected the drawing in the dirt. It was a simple drawing of the soon to be finished guild hall. The hall itself was three stories high and on the corners had four circular towers. The two on the left were the male dorms and the two on the right were the female dorms. Over the large front door was the guild emblem. A swirling sun with eight spinning points with a pair of outstretched eagle wings behind it.**

** "Gresh, this is incredible," Kahlil said "how did you know the guild hall was going to look like that?"**

** "Oh, well, from how the support on the base is the main hall is going to be at least three stories," Gresh said pointing down at the guild "and I can see them marking out a place for the towers, and since we are growing I just doubled the height of the towers from the old guild." Kahlil was shocked at how perceptive the nine year old was. **

** "Good work Gresh, that's rather impressive." Kahlil said ruffling the boys' unkempt green hair. The young boy giggled causing him to notice there was someone else with him and Kahlil.**

** "Hi Ren." Gresh said smiling at the dark, almost emo, man standing in the shadow of an old bent tree that sat outside the guild hall. Ren's eyes followed the sound and came to rest on the small green haired child. Ren simply nodded his head and returned to watching the guilds construction.**

** "Kill him." Ren heard a chilling voice say in his head. Ren focused and quickly expelled the thought.**

** "Kill him." The voice said again. Ren forced his eyes shut and focused on forcing the shadow back to the reassess of his mind.**

** "Maim, kill, rip, tear, devour," The shadow's voice said growing quieter as Ren forced it back "I want out!" was all was heard when Ren overcame the shadow and opened his eyes.**

** "Whatcha doin?" Reika said as Ren opened his eyes. Very littled scared the dark man but her sudden appearance made him jump a foot in the air. Ren looked at his fellow S-Class mage, who was currently holding her sides in laughter, and noticed two things were different. One, Reika never spoke to him; and two, her hair was down, and it was never down.**

** "Hello Reika, might I ask what you're doing?" Ren said quietly to his red-brown haired companion **

** "Well you were standing here all alone so I figured I'd come see what's up." She said cheerfully**

** "Just watching our new guildhall come together." Ren said**

** "It's great isn't it?" Reika said looking as the men working on the hall finished the first floor and slowly began the second.**

** "I suppose." Ren said quickly**

** "Your not much of a conversationalist are you?" Reika asked**

** "No, not really." Ren said quietly**

** "Lighten up Ren, your among friends here." Reika said throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a one-armed hug.**

** "I guess." Ren said. Reika rolled her eyes at the man and released him.**

"**I'm gonna go find Chizuru," Reika said "and hey, you're going on a mission with me after the hall's done got it." Ren nodded at the re-quip mage before him, and she walked off, satisfied with her progress on the Shadow God Slayer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** "Grr, lucky shot." Kellan yelled at his opponent, slowly standing **

** "Either that or I'm simply better than you." Mark said laughing.**

** "Your gonna pay for that," Kellan said inhaling deeply "Nova Dragon's Roar." **

** "Hey guys." Risa said jumping down from the tree she was in. Kell's eyes widened in surprise and he shut his mouth causing the roar to disperse.**

** "Hey Risa." Mark said smiling at the Celestial Dragon Slayer eyeing her chest for a moment. Kell however was slowly backing away from the female dragon slayer.**

** "Hey Kellan." Risa said . Panicking Kell quickly turned and ran into the woods, leaving Mark and Risa alone in the clearing. **

** "Nice work, you scared away my sparring partner." Mark said**

** "It didn't really look like you to were sparring, more like you just wiping the floor with Kellan." Risa said**

** "I'm just that much stronger than him." Mark said with bravado**

** "Trust me, you're not stronger than Kellan." Risa said**

** "Oh really?" Mark asked**

** "Yeah, Kellan is simply weak because he hasn't eaten a star in over two weeks to replenish his power." Risa said. Mark let what she said sink in, perhaps Kell simply was stronger than him.**

** "Not possible, a turtle would sooner crawl out of my pants." Mark said. Risa rolled her eyes at the Cocky S-Class mage before her. **

** "Believe what you want." Risa said shrugging before climbing back into the trees and disappearing. Mark stood in silence for a few moments**

** "Wait, who am I gonna fight now?" Mark said looking around. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N- well, that's a segment of Chapter 0 for you guys. Please continue sending me OC's and being that there is only one guild they'll be featured at one point or another. But keep them coming, and make them detailed.**

**Link **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Alright, this is the characters appearing in the prologue, OC will still be accepted, get to it.**

**Wayward Sun Characters**

**Kahlil Uchima- Guardian Mage and Guild Master (LinkMaster997)**

**Ren Kuroyami- Shadow God Slayer and S-Class Mage (PrinceOfTheMatrix88)**

**Rine Steiner- Blue Electricity Mage (Erine28)**

**Reika- Re-Quip Mage and S-Class Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Chizuru- Water Mage (PrincessCarly28)**

**Risa- Celestial Dragon Slayer (PrincessCarly28)**

**Azure Tiamat- Diamond Mage and S-Class Mage (Dreamer852)**

**Mark Edward Lee- Death Mage and S-Class Mage (Mark358)**

**Antonio Rodrigues- Fire Mage (crankiestnebula)**

**Leon Kaidon- Mercury Mage (Joshua1277)**

**Kyosei Airie Sarina- Crescent Guardian Mage and S-Class mage (Taliaem) **

**Shuu Jakuzure- Soul Weaver and Ice Devil Slayer Mage (Shallotte)**

**Kellan Westmore- Nova Dragon Slayer (LinkMaster997)**

**Gresh Gladstone- Wood Mage and S-Class Mage (LinkMaster997)**

**Marshal Layland- Sound Mage (LinkMaster997)**


End file.
